


sunset

by Narraboth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, SuperFam feels, Violence, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: Kara's last minutes on Earth.Inspired by some discussions with @ elliotdrawpls and Oliver Queen's death in Injustice.





	sunset

Kara wants to speak but she cannot feel her mouth.

 

It must be the kryptonite poisoning, she thinks; the prolonged exposure that’s already making her feel sicker than ever before, turning her helpless, incapacitated. It might also be something else, though: she strongly suspects one of Lex’s blows has broken her jaw minutes ago.

She never thought it would end like this. Kara thinks about all the villains she’s defeated before, villains her cousin never managed to handle: Reactron, Rhea, Non with Myriad. She never thought Lex Luthor would be the one to take her down, Lex, the man who tried to kill Kal more times than she could count, the man who has threatened her love’s life... And the man she has seen embarrassing baby pictures of just the other week when an old family album surfaced in Lena’s apartment. It feels surreal, somehow. But then again, so did this entire situation: Lex Luthor’s prison break, bomb threats all over Metropolis, Cadmus footsoldiers starting their rampage in National City and finally, the shadow of the green-and-purple warsuit above her city and Lex Luthor’s voice booming through the streets, promising to wreak havoc in his execution of vengeance.

Kara did not think for a second before leaping into the air to crash into him, dealing a blow that sent him reeling backwards and she just kept flying, punching, pushing, to get him away, away, away, almost in a panic, not hearing anything that Alex or J'onn was yelling into her ears through the comms. And it worked. She could not remove the kryptonite but she did damage Lex’s suit enough to disable its flight, making him unable to escape once they crashed in the middle of the desert, a hundred miles outside National City.

By the time she managed that, of course, Lex’s waraxe was buried in her side, the kryptonite in his suit weakened her enough that she could not have flown for another second, at least two of her ribs cracked with the landing and Lex did not waste any time to spend his rage on his opponent when he realized that Supergirl was down but he was still in control of most of his suit’s powers. But none of that matters, Kara thinks with a smile as Lex roars and swears in his fury, because National City and everyone she loves is safe now: they had faith in her and she did not fail them. Her life seems like a small price to pay for that.

 

Kara wishes she could talk to them now, to all of them, she wants to tell them, she _needs_ to tell them how much she loves them and how happy they made her, they need to hear it and she needs to say it. Lena is probably on the comms anyway, in the DEO control center, along with Winn, while Alex and James are out in the field and J’onn is speeding towards her; if her comms are still working, they have heard nothing but Lex and his blows and curses since the crash. It pains Kara to think about it, to realize that she is going to die alone and without the chance to say goodbye.

A tear runs down her cheek then and though her vision is dimming, she can see Lex’s mouth move in angry, bitter laughter. _I wish we had more time._ The thought strikes her that she’s never going to see her family again, and it's more painful that any of her wounds: she’ll never get to see Alex married, she’ll never get to propose to Lena (she has the ring already, she's had it for months now), she’ll never get to see Clark’s son grow up or James accept his second Pulitzer, she'll never get to try on the new suit that Winn has been working on for ages and has been annoyingly secretive about. There will be no more investigations with the SuperFriends, no more sister nights, no more training with J'onn, no more lazy nights with Lena cuddling on the couch.  _It isn't fair._

But then, suddenly, the deafening silence breaks and she can hear their voices in her head, with words that have been inscribed in her memory ever since they have been uttered, words that mean more to her than anything in the world.

 _“You’re the strongest person I know”_ J’onn tells her, gentle and proud.

 _“How are you not a miracle?”_ James asks, his voice so soft and warm and full of awe.

 _“You’re my sister and I love you, no matter what”_ Alex says, almost in a whisper, but with unwavering conviction.

 _“You are my hero”_ Lena whispers, choked up, and soon after, flirtatious and affectionate: _“You’re my favorite.”_

Their faces all appear before her, smiling and full of love, as Lex's fades away: all Kara can see now are the red dunes of sand, the mountains in the distance and desert flowers blooming around her. It’s silent and all so beautiful under the setting sun: it reminds Kara of Krypton, and the thought fills her with peace. Lena's face hovers above her own as the world slowly goes dark, with that soft, kind expression that only Kara gets to see, her eyes shining brighter than the stars. If Kara could still smile, she would, and when she shuts her eyes, she's calm and blissful.

_I was so lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me @ captain-narraboth on tumblr.


End file.
